What Speaks to your Mind
by Fantastic Farting Ferret
Summary: Summary: Harry has issues, we all know that. But, why did he set Dumbledore on fire? One shot.


Title: What Speaks to your Mind

Summery: Harry has "issues", we all know that. But, why did he set Dumbledore on fire? One shot.

Pairings- well none are implied! And if you read any meaning into it, I'm sorry!

Disclaimer- apparently possession is 9/10th of the law, while I posses a lot of stuff that would fall into that, I don't hold the rights to this work. I want to take this chance to disclaim all spelling mistakes, or grammatical errors, but I can't.

* * *

"Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are"

"Let's talk about death,"

"Let's not."

"Sorry Buddy. So, how long now?"

"6 weeks 3 days."

"It's a sign that you aren't getting over it when you still remember the weeks."

"Oh? People get over this kind of thing?"

"They can move on,"

"Ahh yes I'll move on and get a new godfather,"

"Or, how about I go back in time and make sure he doesn't die."

"You're being unreasonable,"

"And you're being an ass; thinking I can just turn off my feelings just like that."

* * *

"Why am I here?"

"You know why."

"Why am I still here, aren't you through torturing me yet?"

"You think I'm enjoying seeing the hope of the wizarding world crumbling like old cheese?"

"I don't smell."

"When was the last time you washed?"

"I wouldn't want to remember the weeks, it would just make you worry I wasn't over it yet"

"Are you trying to incarnate Sirius?"

"Don't say his name."

"A nameless face is still a face Harry,"

"Don't say his name."

"Pouring salt on an open wound?"

"I'm trying to forget,"

"Does it help?"

"Doesn't hurt."

* * *

"Apparently you haven't been sleeping,"

"I can't dream,"

"You don't sleep because you can't dream?"

"No, if I don't sleep I can't dream,"

"So there is hope yet. So what do you dream of? His death?"

"No. I dream that I am Voldemort in one of the many times I was in his body, killing one of his minions."

"You're going to be disappointed to hear that I've already been told about that,"

"Damn,"

"Yup,"

"I do dream of him sometimes,"

"Of Sirius?"

"Yeah,"

"What sort of dreams are they?"

"Not the sort you're hoping they are,"

"So, there was nothing but familiar love between you two?"

"No, we were deeply in love."

"Really?"

"Nope, just thought it would sound more exciting then 'I barely knew the guy and the only reason I feel like this is because he's the last of my _real_ family'"

"Do you feel guilty about his death?"

"What's with all these questions, I thought you were meant to be helping me,"

"I'm trying to understand you. Just answer the question. Do you feel guilty about his death?"

"I would be a monster not to,"

"Me telling you it wasn't your fault won't do anything for you will it?"

"I doubt it."

"What else do you want from me?"

"To understand why,"

"Just ask me and I'll tell you,"

"It's never that simple,"

"Just because you don't think it is doesn't mean it isn't."

"So, why did you do it then?"

"Do what? I have done a number of things"

"Don't play games with me Harry."

"It was just so easy"

"Have you done this kind of thing before?"

"Set someone's beard on fire?"

"Set anything on fire"

"It was just so opportune though. He was leaning over to talk to me; I just had to move the candle a bit."

"You could have killed him,"

"I doubt it. Any way, he wants to kill me,"

"No he doesn't Harry."

"Prove it."

"He's put up so much protection to help you Harry,"

"You can clad a knight in the finest armour there is, but in front of the dragon none of that's going to help at all,"

"What do you think Dumbledore wants from you?"

"Did he ask you to ask me that?"

"No."

"Well, he wants me to save the world, be the hero and all at the same time be a role model, and become just like him, I suppose,"

"Do you want to be like him?"

"A manipulative of git who can't get a decent fu-"

"Don't finish that thought. I'll take that as a no then,"

"Take it as what ever you want."

* * *

"How's your sex life?"

"What does that have to do with my "issues"? "

"Too much or to little indicates a lot about a person,"

"I think I'm doing okay."

"Are you homosexual?"

"No."

"No need to take it like that. I simply mean, you did bring up the subject of you and Sirius being in love before."

"He's dead okay, can't you just leave him alone!"

"Calm down Harry."

"I am calm."

"Were you calm when you did that to Dumbledore?"

"I wasn't before, then after, amidst the smell of singed hair, I found tranquillity."

"What were you and him talking about at the time?"

"Oh, so you haven't been told everything?"

"That would be impossible. So what were you talking about?"

"The death of my remaining oh so loving family,"

"Did it upset you hearing the news?"

"No, it upset me that people expected me to be upset after how they treated me,"

"Let's talk about that then,"

"Peoples expectations of me?"

"Don't be silly Harry; we haven't got long enough together to discuss that,"

"If you say so,"

"So, how did they use to treat you?"

"Like a son,"

"Humm, strange,"

"What is?"

"I always heard they used to hate you."

"I never said it was like a son they liked."

"Fair enough"

"Is that all you have to say on the subject? Don't you think I'm scared for life or something?"

"Did they ever abuse you?"

"A bit yeah,"

"Hit you I suppose?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you're like thousands of others kiddo, you're not exactly falling apart because of a few slaps."

"So what was the point in talking about them then?"

"Exploring the possibilities,"

"How many more are there?"

"Not many. So, why did you do it?"

"Back to the classics I see. Okay, I did it because he wanted to comfort me."

"So, he was trying to make sure you were okay and you set him alight?"

"They treated me like shit; I've had enough of it lately why should I care about their deaths."

"This leaves us with just one last path then,"

"Oh how very thrilling."

"Sirius dieing-"

"We've already talked about that."

"Do you blame Dumbledore, Harry?"

"Who don't I "blame"? The Daily Prophet has said I'm blaming the Ministry, and asking for compensation,"

"It wasn't your fault you know,"

"We already went over the fact that that has no effect on me."

"If you get told enough times I hope it will sink in,"

"The truth of the matter is that partly I am to blame."

"Yeah you are. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Knowing that someone finally agrees with what I have been saying all along does kind of help"

"You didn't kill him"

"No, I didn't kill him, I helped him be killed."

"He isn't dead Harry."

"Oh please, don't give me this "he will always be a part of you" that's all a bunch of cock and bull and you know it."

"Look, you can believe me now, or we can argue about this for an age, before you believe me,"

"Okay I believe you, can I go now if I promise not to go setting any more crooked nose professors on fire?"

"Harry, he's through there."

"Where?"

"That door."

"You expect me to believe that my dead godfather is through a door, magically alive and just _there_?"

"You want to believe its true, stop fighting it,"

"Can I go see him then?"

"Well, of course,"

"So what was the point of all of this?"

"To see whether you could cope with seeing him again,"

"And I passed?"

"Why are you still here? You should be going to have your happy reunion,"

"Oh. Well see you later then I suppose,"

"I doubt it,"

"I annoyed you that much?"

"Just go okay."

"Going, going."

* * *

"Sirius?"

"Hey,"

"You're-you're-"

"Here."

"Thank god, I thought, they said,-"

"-What do they know about anything Harry?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you going to hug me or just admire me from afar?"

"How can you be here? They told me you had, that you were gone, and I thought, I really thought,"

"How were you to know?"

"Please, _please_ don't leave me ever again Sirius,"

"Well, I will have to go sometime, unless you want to go to the loo with me as well. Chin up Harry. I'm here now."

"Their dead Sirius. I can live with you; this must be the silver lining,"

"If Dumbledore lets you,"

"Who cares about _him_?"

"Harry, you really hurt his feelings."

"It wasn't his feelings I wanted to hurt. Sirius, we'll get through this together yeah?"

"Beat down Voldie side by side, I promise you Harry, you'll never be alone again."

"What are your feelings on teenagers who set old men's beards a flame?"

"That they are just like their fathers would have wanted them to be like,"

"Good. What about ones who have to kill the most evil monster around?"

"Does any of that matter at the moment?"

"What are your ground rules then Sirius?"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Just one rule. When I do have to leave you, you will remember this moment okay?"

"But you wont_ be_ leaving will you?"

"Harry?"

"I don't think I want to know what you have to say next, if it's anything like you have to leave now."

"No, I don't have to leave ever again, I swear, just can you do just one last thing for me? Promise me one last thing"

"Anything for you Sirius."

"Wake up."

And he did.

* * *

"When I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone"

(Michelle Branch: Everywhere)

* * *

I love that song!! So SO much!

And so it ends. Sorry if you were expecting something better as an ending, but I think any way... bye.

A review would be nice, even if it's just to say 'well, that was okay, I didn't get it but it was okay...' which would be nice! I don't think my mind works like everyone else, while it's clear as day to me that Harry was dreaming, and in his dream having a talk with himself, thus the reason there's nothing but the speech, and it's just a voice talking to him. And in the end.. Well the ending I stole from 'The Sting' episode of Futurama, which is an awesome program! Any way! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
